Team RWBYA
by roosterteethfanatic
Summary: Alexi was a average guy with an average life..until he got sucked into RWBY. Watch as chaos ensues as he tries to make a life for himself inside the world of Vytal.
1. A Rude Awakening

A/N Here's my first story hopeful you like it. Any help or advice will be greatly appreciated and incorporated in revising and continuing the story.

Btw I sadly do not own any rights to RWBY that privilege belongs to Rooster Teeth Production's.

Just revised the first chapter so it's all in third person now, tell me if I missed anything.

* * *

It started out as a normal day for Ruby Rose. She just finished polishing Crescent Rose and was preparing to go take a shower in the team bathroom. To her surprise as she entered bathroom she found an unconsciousness male with black hair and olive brown eyes lying on floor, at t that point she screamed and the whole entire team RWBY entered to see what was going on in the bathroom.

* * *

As Alexi awoke from slumber, he saw four females staring at me him. At this point Alexi pinched assuming he was having some sort of dream; To his surprise he still in the room. He began to pinch myself harder not believing what he was seeing, but alas his eyes were not failing me and I was still in the room.

Alexi began to check his pockets noticing that his ID and everything on him was gone but he still had his MP3 player. "_Where the hell am I and where are four girls staring at me, where's Erin. All I remember is me and her were suppose to be picked up by our new adopted family today and then I was in the car and whoosh, I'm in this crazy place."_

After realizing this Alexi broke the silence with a question, "Where am I, What day, month, and year is it, and how did I get here?"

The blonde one of the group approach him and said, "You have to be kidding me this must be some kind of joke where in the city of Vale obviously and your at Beacon."

"If what you're telling me is true I'm taking a guess your name is Yang Xiao Long, is it not?" Alexi said, in shock.

"The one and only, but how would you know that?" Yang responded,accusingly.

"Well where I come from this whole world is TV show produced by Rooster teeth Productions." Alexi responded, intrigued by the new world he was dropped into. He thought "_How did I end up in the TV show that Erin watch; well hopeful they believe my story about where I come from."_

"Yeah right and I'm the queen of Vytal. "Yang said sarcastically.

"I'm serious what am I going to have to do prove it to you". Alexi said.

Before Yang begins to talk the one know as Weiss says, "Well for a start you could tell us all of our names and one thing about us."

"The one who found me here is Ruby Rose and her weapon is Crescent Rose, your Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and your weapon is Myrtenaster, Yang is sister to Ruby and her weapon is Ember Celica, and the one in black is Blake Belladonna, who has an obsession with books and her weapon is Gambol Shroud. Is that enough information or am I going to have start predicting future events." Alexi said, annoyed about their distrust in him.

The four of them stared at him in shock not understanding from where he came from that their lives were just a TV show."So do you believe me or not then?" Alexi said, getting tired of waiting.

Blake responds, " If you're not of this world then explain to us were you come from and who you are?"

I respond calmly, "Well to start off my name is Alexi, which ironically is Greek for Man's Defender/warrior, I was born on Earth in California, which is a state apart of the United States of America. From where I come from there is no such thing as dust, Faunus, and War, Death, and Art are prevalent in my world." Alexi said.

The four them continue stare at him sizing him up and pondering the believability of his story.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way do you believe me or not of the origins I come from because it would be easier to connive Ozpin and Glenda of my origins if I had four witnesses who could vouch for me?" Alexi said relived that he didn't have to delve more into his story.

Weiss responded coldly, "No I do not believe you and think that you are a mad man or pervert who somehow snuck into our room. Yet I have the littlest of feeling that you are telling to truth to get . So to get this sorted out we while bring you to Ozpin and have him perform DNA and fingerprinting testing to see if there is any one born with your name or genetic structure in the databases. If not then what you're saying must be true."

* * *

After Ozpin performed the testing and looked into all of the Vytal databases they were unable to come up with any results. Alexi told him the same thing he told the other team, but he seemed to believe him more.

After explaining how Alexi got here Alexi asked him "Well since I have nowhere to go and not a penny to my name, can I seek foreign asylum and education here. "

Ozpin takes a while to come up with a response, "Yes I will allow for you to live at this school on one condition after you have finished your education here you will have work at this school as a teacher.

"Your joking what makes you think I can be a good teachers. I still don' know If I have aura considering I come from a world where that doesn't exist and I have not mastered fighting, tactics, and semblances." Alexi responded, taken aback by Ozpins words.

"Well I'm sure you will make a good teacher in time it's not like your're going to have anything else to do since everything you know or had in your world is gone." Ozpin said.

Alexi responds with a little bit of tears in his eyes, "Yeah you're right everything I had in my world is gone so I might as well focus my efforts on becoming the best hunter I can be, but still who will teach me and how am I going to able to fight without an aura or semblance."

" Well the aura won't be a problem. Since when we were getting DNA samples, I had Glydna check your aura levels and found that all of your aura reserves were locked. So as she was extracting a blood sample she unlocked it for you so that won't be a problem. As for semblances and honing your aura though that will not take long for you to figure out with proper training." Ozpin said

"You still have said who will teach me, am I going to get private teaching or should I just go to the library and learning the fighting tactics and skills from your books?" Alexi said impatiently wanting for Ozpin to get out with the word's and tell him the full details of what is going on.

"I was about to get to that, your teachers will be Team RWBY." Ozpin said.

"You're kidding me; This has to be some kind of joke. Alexi said filled with shock.

Ozpin responds, "I am not one for jokes and take my work seriously you heard what you heard and will train and be taught by team RWBY. Furthermore you will also participate in classes with them."

* * *

Well that's it for now. Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow if you like my story. Any support helps me continue make the story. I plan on making the second chapter having my character to explain how Team RWBY will be his teachers and Yang is more than happen about getting to play the dominant role of begin a teacher.

_"I've never been too good with women even though I look good , but now besides from adjusting to a whole new world, I have to deal with four teenage women teaching me battle tactics, how could my life get any more complicated"._ _Alexi._

Btw if you haven't realize yet my characters a guy names Alexi is a Greek/Russian MALE name that actually does translate into English as Man's Defender/Warrior.


	2. Boarbatusk Tusk's Hurt

I fixed all the mistakes I think that had the incorrect quotations. Please PM me with the one's I missed or if I made a mistake somewhere. Btw Shoutout's to SOVIETxEAGLE, , and symphonic497 for idea's and help with the overall story.

* * *

As Alexi walked to Team RWBYA's dorm he was contemplating how he would tell the four girls that they would be his four new teachers.

He thought "Man this sucks I'm going to have four teenage girls teaching me fighting tetchiness and crap, and I'm have to live with them. Why would Ozpin put me into such a shit situation?"

The final moment had come and Alexi was at the door. He knocked and Weiss answered the door.

Weiss said in a snide and questioning manner, "What do you want?"

Instead of trying to explain all of things to her Alexi thought it would be easier to simply just pull out the official paper that Ozpin gave him and give it to Weiss.

He handed over the paper and said, "Here look at this, this will explain anything."

As Weiss finished reading her the paper her eyes began to widen and looked in distress. She said "I can't believe this! Why would the headmaster assign you to our team and have us teach you how to fight and become a hunter!"

Alexi responded in a slightly scared voice caused by the ice princess's outburst "Hey don't shoot the messenger, I'm not happy either about this situation either but I've got no other options besides living on the street and I would rather take the chances of dealing with four female roommates then getting shanked by hobos."

After Weiss loud outburst the rest of the team came in to see what was going on. Weiss handed them the paper and they had the same look as her.

After they were done reading they let Alexi in the room and he began to inspect the place. It appeared sadly that were only four beds and he wondered where he would sleep.

The girls noticed this too and Yang said "Well it appears you have no where to sleep I guess you could sleep with me."

Alexi responds "As appealing as that offer may sound. I don't think that would be appropriate."

Yang in her head thought while displaying an annoyed expression "How dare he deny the chance to share a bed with me he will pay for that."After this thought she said "From now on you will call me Miss. Xiao Long." On that note she said "So besides the bed situation how are we going to divide the subject's of us teaching our new hopeless roommate?"

Weiss responded in her quickly in her cold harsh manner, "Obviously I'll teach him about dust, Ruby will be in charge of weapon's, you will handle hand to hand combat, and Blake will handle aura, semblances, and history."

On that note Alexi thought, "Great of course angry blonde chick is the one who gets the job of doing MMA fighting with me hopefully I'll have teaching with her last."

As soon as he thought that Blake said, "So who will teach him first."

Yang quick on the draw responded "He will do fighting first, dust second, weapons third, and aura, semblances, and history last."

Alexi said annoyed and aggravated by the blonde's choice of order, "Don't I get any choice in this matter".

At the point the whole team yelled "No!" Alexi mentally face palmed at that moment. Well at least he thought he would do most of his work with Blake even though it came last.

* * *

The very next day after Alexi spent hours building his bed in the metal and wood shop working class he came back to his team dorm with his newly made bed to see that no one was their. At that point he realized that besides Ozpin telling him that he would be taught by the girls he also had to spend classes with them and do missions with them. After that moment of realization he rushed to the first class that he remembered the girls would be in.

Alexi came rushing in to the classroom. He made it just in time to hear his name being called. He swiftly went to his seat and said "Present" and to took a seat next to his new team.

Afterwards he proceed to whisper to his team and said, "Thanks for reminding me we had classes today, it's not like I had to spent all fucking night building myself a bed and dragging it into the dorm without any help what-so-ever".

The Team was shocked after his choice of language Yang especially since she thought he was the gentlemen type since he didn't want to sleep with her.

Noticing their discomfort Alexi whispered, "What have you never heard anyone swear before. I know this culture is different but I didn't expect it to be that posh."

Blake said, "It's not posh but I haven't heard anyone swear before in a long time especially because we are now at beacon. Blake then thought "The last person I remember swearing was Adam".

Alexi responded defensively, "So you're telling me a school that teaches kids to fight and kill monsters with the potentially of dying doesn't allow kids to swear?". After saying that he said sarcastically "That makes sense. You know when I get really bad injury or something I should just say that hurt's really bad instead of cursing as Ursa begin to attack me as I'm limping away to escape my death".

Weiss says with indifference, "I guess when you put it that way, it doesn't make sense, but still there is no need for such vulgar language".

Alexi says, "Words don't mean anything actions do. Word's mean what we as people give them meaning for." He then proceeds to say to reinforce his argument "It all a matter of perspective that's why words have many meanings and cause people to experience varying forms of emotions."

Seeing that their was no way to change his opinion. Weiss gave up on trying to convince Alexi otherwise and began to get back to listening to the lecture that Professor Port was giving.

Eventually Professor Port finishes his lecture and asks if any one of them thanks they possess the traits required of begin Huntsman/Huntress.

Alexi and Weiss both raised their hand. Professor Port pointed at Alexi and said, "You their, young foreign student you think you possess the traits to be a hunter." Alexi says , "Yes sir I believe I do."

Even though Alexi displayed this confidence he thought in the back of his head "I'm probably going to get hurt doing this but It will be good way to test my abilities and hell if I do get hurt there is always white dust crystals that will heal me. Professor Port than says, "Well to prove this why don't you fight this Boarbatusk."

Alexi approached the stand with no weapon in hand. Profesor Port then proceeds to ask, before opening the cage "Don' you need a weapon boy."

Alexi says "I don't need a weapon all I need is the red flag hanging on the wall". Professor Port then proceeds to grab the flag and hands to Alexi who is more than eager to get this fight started."

Professor Port open's the cage and yells "Begin". The Boarbatusk proceeds to rush out of the cage and begins to size up Alexi.

Seeing the boar taking interest in him Alexi brings out his red flag and holds it to side and yells laughably, "Toro, Toro, Toro." The bull charges at the flag and missing him by a couple of inches and get's it tusk stuck until the wall.

Alexi looks at that animal and says "Well that was easy. I didn't expect Grimm to be that stupid". At that moment the boar proceeds to unlodge itself from the wall. Alexi not prepared for the sudden counter attack rushes back into position and pulls out the red flag."

The boar misses Alexi but still was able to stab him in the side pretty hard but proceeds to pass out and get itself finally stuck in the wall.

At the point of getting his injury Alexi yell in pain and agony with blood gushing out of his side, "Fuck well that hurt at least I beat the thing but I'm going to need a medic now Professor. Por.t"

At this point Professor Port says, "Yes you do my boy, I have already dispatched the medical team and they will be here in a couple of seconds."Then he says "Now then what one of you can tell me what Alexi did wrong."

Before Weiss has a chance to raise her hand and state Alexi's mistake, Alexi yells "I do Sir, you don't need someone to state my mistakes for me I'm not that arrogant to not acknowledge my amateur mistake. He then proceeds to say while pausing in between sentences to take a breath filled with pain, " I had the right idea of using the flag to distract the Boar but it would have been wiser for me to approach with a weapon and a flag. The second mistake I made was in my hubris I underestimated the boar and it proceeded to give me this god damn injury."

Professor Port says as the medic team arrives and begins patching Alexi up "Couldn't have said it better myself boy but could have used less vulgar language you're lucky I don't give you a detention but you showed a good an example to the class so there will be no need for that.

Alexi thought it that moment "Well now I know that Grimm take more hits to kill but they are intelligent as the animal counterparts on my world. But still I could have made less fool of myself If I had Ruby make a weapon for me. Well all well's that well I didn't die and now have a cool scar to show the ladies."

Professor Port says as the bell rang "You're dismissed but Team RWBYA I need you to assist your teammate back to the dorm room."

As Alexi notices his teammates come up to him "It's alright I can stand up myself." At the moment he proceeds to stand up takes one step and then proceeds to collapse back on the ground and faints.

Yang then proceeds to say "Hopeful this will boar a lesson in to him." The whole team then face palmed.

Blake then says "Come on guys lets drag him back up to the dorm. It's a good thing he was able to build himself a bed or else he would have had to sleep in one of our bed's.

Weiss says in her typical normal and harsh tone "You expect me to help him? Are you kidding me!? This serves him right for thinking that he could swear at us for not helping him with his bed."

Ruby then whispers hoping that Weiss doesn't hear, "Well it was pretty rude I guess of us to not to help him at all with his bed or think to help him drag it into our room."

Weiss then says, "I heard that Ruby." Weiss sighed "But I guess you're right it was pretty rude of us not offer him any help, or warn him that we had classes tomorrow." On that note Weiss precedes to carry the body of Alexi with the other team. Slowly but surely they made it back and proceeded to and drop him onto his bed that he made.

* * *

"Serves me right how dare you Weiss. And I can't believe Yang would make such a shitty pun. When I wake up I'm going to have to make sure to ruin her hair when we do combat training." _Alexi_.


	3. A Nice Relaxing Hike?

A/N This is more of an interlude chapter to introduce a new character who will play a more important role later on. Also I've been busy with schoolwork but the next couple of chapters will be way longer.

* * *

Alexi wakes up to find himself on top of his bed in his dorm room. Alexi see's that the rest of Team RWBY is asleep and decides to go out on hike so that he can have some alone time to think. Alexi decides to go on a hike in the hill's of the initiation area but before he goes he leaves a note for his teammates which say's, "**_Going on a hike to clear my thoughts, you're all probably think that I should get some rest but fresh air and nature can sometimes be the best medicine for person who get's as stressed and frustrated as me. If you want to find me I'll be hiking somewhere in the hills of the initiation area but I'd prefer to just be left alone for awhile. I promise I'll be back before sundown though."_**

* * *

As Alexi entered the hill's of the initiation area and observed the tree's of the emerald forests he began find a rock to sit down and do some hard thinking. Alexi thought while hand on his shoulder looking off in the distance like he was question the whole world, "_What I am suppose to do, how am I suppose to be hunter when I can barely take down a boar without getting hurt. Besides that I still need a weapon and still don't know how to control my aura or semblance. It doesn't help too that I live with four hot looking roommates. One of these days I'm going to have to decide to get to know one of them a little bit more because there is no way I'm living in this crazy Grimm filled world alone_. _Well that's enough thinking about problems what can I do about the weapon problem… I've got I it now I'll have Ruby build me two light weight sickles that when combined turn into ak47. Now for the task of aura and semblances I guess I'll just have to wait until I get training with Blake."_

As Alexi finished pondering his predicament he began to hear a rustling in the bushes. Alexi rushes to find a nearby tree branch to wield as weapon. Once Alexi found on he picks up and positions in a sword like grip and says, "Whoever out their show yourself. I mean you no harm unless you mean harm to me".

Alexi waits a couple of minutes hoping that something responds but just hearses more rustling in the bushes.

Alexi says, "If that's you Yang I'm going to cut your hair will you're sleeping if you don't come out right know."

More rustling is heard and then Alexi finally see's something white begin to come out of the bushes. Alexi not believing what he is seeing begins to rub his eyes.

Right in front of Alexi was a giant female snow leopard and It didn't look happy to see him.

Alexi says filled with the fear of getting eaten by cat "Good kitty. Come Here I won't hurt you."

The leopard stare's at him sizing him like he is some juicy gazelle on sliver platter.

Alexi seeing the cat's interesting pull's out a piece of beef jerky he stole from the cafeteria and says, "Good kitty come here you want some juicy jerky you can have it just don't hurt me."

The leopard proceeds to slowly approach kitty and reaches his hand with jerky and proceeds to eat begin careful enough not to bite off Alexi's hand.

After the leopard was finished eating Alexi say's upon noticing it's scar on the left eye, "You look injured you poor thing. Why don't you come back with me to beacon and you can me animal companion. Would you like that?"

The leopard begins to purr at this statement and begins to follow Alexi back to beacon.

Alexi not knowing what to call the creature begins to think up of a list of names and then finally he comes up with one that he likes.

Alexi say's, "I'm going to call you Sasha. Do you like that name".

Sasha begins to purr in agreement.

Alexi say's out loud, "Alright then now I just got to figure out how I'm going to explain this to the team."

_"I've always been good with animals, but who would of thought that I could tame a snow leopard." Alexi_

A/N Don't forget to review, fav, or follow the story. I'm open up to any criticism regarding any mistake I potential made in the story so due leave review expressing like, distaste, or noticing any mistake; as long as you clearly point it out the mistake, I can fix it in an update.


	4. Story Update 1

**I haven't seen many people vote on my Poll so as a note to the people who are voting if I don't get around more than 10 people voting i'm going to chose Blake for the pairing. Hopeful i do good job with it but i'm not use to writing Romance stuff but i have a couple of ideas just nothing M rated yet. So in conclusion start voting. because the poll only going to be up until until the end of 2013. **


	5. OC Profile

Since I'm not going to be updating for awhile here's my OC's profile PM me if you want to use him.

Name: Alexi Muratov

Age: 18

Race: Human

Weapons: He wields two sickles named Lenin and Trotsky that when combined turn into AK47.

Appearance of Gun's: Lenin is Gunmetal black while Trotsky has a brushed snow look to it. When combined into the AK47 they have Yin-Yang look to them.

Personality: Shy but talkative when you get to know him, always appears to be thinking about something, empathetic, caring, swears profusely when in pain or angry but he can control it most of the time , and appears distant to people he doesn't now.

History: His parents both died when he was a teenager so he had to take care of his teenage sister and take care of a house.

Has had terrible experiences working in group's because no one every listened to him or did their job so much so that he only puts trust into people he really known's.

Orientation: Straight

His strengths are that he is very skilled with his weapons, fighting tactics, and has a high endurance. His weaknesses are that he is not very fast physically but makes up for it by begin a quick thinker in a fight.

Semblance: Is able to enhance other people's semblances and disable people's semblances. He only an do this to one person at a time though. For example if he wanted to boost or alter Yang's semblance he could not boost or alter Blake's at the same time.

What he looks like:

Has black hair and olive green eyes, tanned skin, and a normal looking body. His height is 5'11. Has hair usually sticking the front of his sick straight up but the top and back flat, making it look somewhat like the crest of a wave.

Clothes: Always seen wearing a collared shirt that is usually a dark color, jean's, and hiking shoes.

Types of people he likes: People who can hold up a conversation, good natured, and shy.

Type of women he likes: Funny, intelligent, smart, serious, and independent.

If your going to have him pair up with a character it has to be: Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, or OC.

Types of people he dislikes: Anyone who bullies or is prejudice to another person or thinks that they are better than everyone else.

Etc (Don't know if you want to some how incorporate this into your story but here is more information): Is never seen writing anything done but always has a computer or scroll with him to document anything important.


	6. The Blonde and The New Kid

A/N: It's been week the polls are in I'm doing a Yang Pairing.

* * *

Alexi slowly began to walk back to his dorm with Sasha close behind. Alexi was still contemplating about how he was going to explain to his team how he was now owned a snow leopard. "_Hopefully Blake doesn't see me owning a pet companion as me begin anti-Faunus. I am going to have to very careful with my words that describe Sasha."_ Alexi thought to himself.

Alexi finally made it to the door and hastily pushes it open to let Sasha in before anyone of the his team members have the time to close the door happens. The team stared at him and Sasha dumb founded how their now was a snow leopard in the room. Weiss always the first to make a comment about anything she dislikes. "Were did you get that beast, I didn't know wild, untamed animals aren't allowed at beacon".Alexi responded saying, "Sasha is no beast nor does she need to be tamed, I have gained her trust so she will now assist me in combat and do as I say. Also before you go an ask no I do not plan on buying a leash for her that would be cruel."

"So you gave the beast name, well isn't that cute. I hope you know that if you plan on keeping that thing without giving it proper training or a leash, I will report you to Ozpin and have this best removed from the premises." Weiss responded sarcastically."Sasha is not a beast nor is she a thing. She, like all of us, has feelings and emotions. I know she will obey me because she has not attacked me yet, nor has she attacked any students of any race because I told her not to. Also I refuse to put her on the leash because it will make her think she does not have any freedom what so ever. So I plan on installing a flip door for her." Alexi explained angrily.

Weiss, realizing she is not going to get her way quickly, directs the problem to Ruby and said, "Why don't we put it to vote like the beds, I'm pretty sure all of you girls don't want another savage-like beast in here." Blake twitched a bit hearing Weiss's statement."Well I kinda like Sasha. She is cute and has nice looking fur and spots there would be no problem with us keeping a snow leopard." Ruby whispers to the others."I think we should keep Sasha." Blake said from behind a book."I don't have a problem with a cougar." Yang said grinning."Great, I thought my option would actually win. I guess you get to keep the thing you call Sasha." Weiss said in resignation. Blake narrowed her eyes at the ice princess, without her knowing.

"Well now since that problem is done with, Ruby, I know you are a weapons expert, So can you make me two light white sickles, that when combined, can make an AK-47?" Alexi asked to the red-hooded girl."Oh that sound's so cool. Sure! I think I could build that. But...what is a sickle and AK-47." Ruby asked and tilted her head. Alexi handed her a blueprint. "This should help, I'm not the best at drawing. The sickle is like a C shaped blade with a handle and the AK-47 looks like a standard assault rifle." He 's eyes glistened with amazement. "Oh, wow, this look's really cool! Did you draw this yourself?" She asked as she looked over the drawing. Alexi sighed. "No, I'm pretty bad at writing and drawing, So I used the computer that Ozpin supplied me with.""Man, that sucks. Well at least your good using a computer." Ruby said, showing sympathy."Yeah there's a bunch of things you can do with a computer, like building or designing something that you can't do with paper. Now, if there aren't any other questions, I'm going to bed." He said while hopping onto his bed. He then pulled his covers up to get comfortable before Yang walked over to his bed.

Yang then poked him in the side. "Don't forget that we have training tomorrow." She said while grinning at him.

"Oh shit." Alexi thought.

* * *

**_The next day in the training arena. _**

"So, are we going to do hand to hand or use training swords for combat, since I'm still waiting for Ruby to finish my weapon?" Alexi said, hoping that Yang goes easy on him for whatever training she decides to do. "Let's do some hand-hand, I want to see what you're really made of."Yang said, with a devilish grin. Both of them get into the sparring ring and get into combat stances. "So are we going to start practicing kicks or punches or we just going straight into fighting each other." Alexi said, hoping that she actually isn't going to test him first. "No were starting with the real deal, I can't teach you how to punch or kick if I don't know how much you don't know." She said teasingly. "Well let's get this over with I guess." Alexi said, while preparing for worst that she has to offer.

Both of them began circling around each other both trying to anticipate each other's attacks. Then it happened, Yang began a barrage of punching blow's, Alexi was able to block most of them but one of punches landed really hard on his stomach. Alexi, kneeled over began spiting blood out of his mouth clenching his stomach. "Look's like we got a bleeder, you going to give up now or what?" She said, tauntingly while flipping her hair. "I never thought I would say this motto, but Pain is temporary giving up is forever, if I expected to be a good hunter I can't give up that easily." Alexi said, while pushing himself up right into combat position. "Well okay then guess I'm going to have to beat you until you pass out." Yang said arrogantly.

"_Well now that I know her fighting style a little bit better I can analyze her weak point's and hit her in the pressure point in her ankle or joint on her arm. Hopeful she starts doing kick's because that would be easier for me to catch in the middle of the air." _"Well you goanna hit me or are you afraid to hit a girl?"She said. "Well lady's first , by the way are we allowed to use kicks?" He said, hoping while appearing nervous, hoping that he can use reverse psychology to bait Yang into kicking him so that he can disable her temporarily and end the fight. "No hold barred baby everything and anything is allowed." She said, with a mischievous grin, thinking "_He's probably afraid that I'm going to kick him the family jewel's I'm going to do just that."_

Yang start's to aim her foot upwards aiming to kick Alexi in the groin only to find that Alexi caught her leg in the middle of the air and applied two finger's to the pressure point behind her ankle disabling her leg and causing her to fell over. Alexi then seeing her in her weakened state proceeds to put his foot on her chest and two finger's up to the pressure point in her neck. "You're dead, if I apply any pressure to your neck it cuts off air circulation, so I win check and mate" He said, while keeping his foot firmly planted on her ribcage.

She tries to get up only to have no pressure relived from on top of her, "Fine, I yield I guess." she say's while sulking . "Ah, ah not yet I still got to do something, this is revenge for that bad pun you made." He being's to caress Yang's blonde lock's very slowly to piss her off. After that he removed his finger from he neck and foot from her rib-cage only to see an angry pissed off Yang with lilac eyes.

Little did he now that Yang actually enjoyed him touching her hair surprisingly but she was still going to make his suave ass pay for touching her hair. Noticing her annoyance, "So whatcha goanna do punch me or something?" He said. She then did the unexpected and kissed him. Yang thought, "_His lips are so soft ,I should have done this a long time ago". _She being's to notice that he Alexi trying to push her away and proceeds to remove her lips from his. "What the hell was that for?" He said, taken aback by Yang's sudden action. "I like you silly haven't you noticed any of the obvious hint's?" She said with a giggle. "No I thought you were just trying to be nice." He said, while rubbing the back of his house.

"So does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend or something?" Alexi said, questioningly. "Of course silly now let's get back to the dorm it's getting late and we need to go to bed." She said, while putting extra emphasis on we and bed. Alexi not noticing her extra emphasis said, "Okay let's get back to the dorm."

When they arrived at the dorm, Alexi took a swig of some water and went straight into bed.

**_Next Moring_**

Alexi wake's up to find himself completely nude in bed with a bunch of clothes strewn out on the floor and a certain blonde also full nude laying next to him bed. "What the fuck Yang, what are you doing in bed nude and why am I also?!" He, said wondering what the hell happened last night."What the fuck indeed" Yang says, with a seductive and pleasure filled smile. "No we couldn't have I would remember if we had sex, the last thing I remember was taking a sip of water and then…You drugged me!" He said, filled with surprise. "Maybe." She said with a grin. "If you wanted have sex why didn't you just say so, you didn't have to drug me, I just want to take thing's slow." He said annoyed. "Oh trust me we took thing's slowly, you're such a tease you know that. By the way why didn't you tell me you has such soft hand's, do you use moisturize?" She said, seductively and annoyed. "You know that was my first time right, please tell me we used protection?" He said, while sighing. "Of course we did were not getting married yet, we still have finished school. "Wow, wow, slow down their marriage we just kissed yesterday and then you drugged me and your thinking about marriage, I don't even want kids." He said, nervous and fidgety over how the blonde is going to react. "Well that's good I thought were the wanting kid's type but seriously don't you want to get married?" She said. "We just started dating yesterday, don't you think were going a little bit too fast, also where the rest of the team?"He said. "Yeah I guess your right but can we do this but next time I promise not to drug you." She said, finally understanding the predicament that Alexi was in and that she was coming on to him a bit too strong. "Yeah we can do this again but next time were doing it my way and on my own time." He said seductively. "By the way when will the rest of the team be back I don't want them to catch us naked?" He said. "Oh you don't need to worry I told them to go out shopping and said you needed rest because you were tired from sparring with me."

At that very moment Ruby, Weiss, and Blake enter in the room. "What the hell is going?!" They all say not believing what they see. "It's not what it look's like…we were..we were…fuck." Alexi said with not begin able to come with explanation with his cheeks red." Luckily for him he and yang were still hidden underneath the cover's. "Well it looks to me that someone had a little fun while we were gone." Blake said. "How indecent how could you do such a thing Alexi?" Weiss said. "Why are you and Alexi naked sis?"Ruby said.

"Can you explain Yang because I am at a lose of word's?" He said. "Okay. While you guy's were gone I drugged Alexi without him knowing into having sex with me to speed up our relationship." She said with a poker face. "What's sex?" Ruby says. "Read one of Blake's book's or ask Yang she can explain the bird's and the bee's to you." Alexi said. "Now if that's over with can me and Yang get dressed so that we can continue the day?" "Okay while wait outside until you two are done" Weiss said.

After the whole team left, Yang and Alexi got dressed with both of them sneaking looks at each other. After they were done they told the rest of the team that they could come in and they started the rest of their day.

* * *

_"I can't believe that Yang drugged me, I'm a guy all she had to was ask." Alexi _

_ A/N Don't forget to leave a fav, follow, and review if you liked the story or have suggestions. _


	7. Dust Grenades and Shopping with Yang

A/N Sorry for not writing in awhile I've swamped with work and finally caught up. Also besides that I've been having a little bit of writing block for how I'm suppose to introduce the fight scene, but I think I will do a good job. Their will be a longer A/N at the end so please read it when you're done with the story.

* * *

After Alexi and Yang were done getting dressed grabbing his black and white sickle's Lenin and Trotsky, Alexi walked outside and began to start his day with Yang."Were do you think you're going lover boy you still have training with Dust that you have to do with me, or did you forget?", Weiss said harshly in her ice cold tone of voice. "Oh, yeah I almost forget, I guess were not going to be able to go out today Yang , is that okay since I still need to finish my training?" Alexi said, a little bit annoyed that he had do training with ice queen. "Sure Alexi, but you're not going to able to get rid of me that easily after you're done with training we're going shopping to get you some new clothes! She said , elated. "_**Great I'm going to have go shopping with Yang this is our first day as a couple and we can't go see a movie or something, then again we just had sex, still I wish we could the thing I like." **_Alexi thought. "By the way Weiss you better not lay hand on him, he's mine and I don't want to see any of his goods damaged."Yang said, in a scary tone of voice. "I won't hurt you're boy toy Yang, now come let's get this training done with Alexi , I have better thing's to do then teaching you" Weiss said, harshly.

* * *

Weiss began pulling out her case of elemental dust brining out the red fire dust crystal, cyan ice crystal, and the white impact/motion crystal. After that she walked up to Alexi and handed him a pamphlet and dozen more or so Crystals and said, "Here read this and experiment with the dust you'll see, that each one counteracts the other in some way fire beats ice and ice beats fire and the motion crystal can be use to negate both depending on the potency of the dust." "Wait so you're not going to teach me, what's the whole point of bring me here, I could have read a book about Dust and got the materials myself?" Alexi said quizzically. "Well you see while I'm doing my homework, I'm going to watch to make sure you don't make any mistakes you dolt!" She said. "Oh okay well I guess I'll get to It then"

As Alexi began experimenting with the dust he learned that if he combined the fire and ice crystal with the same amount he could produce water. Also Alexi figured out if he threw the ice crystal at water to make a platform to walk on across a lake. Finally he learned that lf he combined the impact/motion crystal with fire he could make a vortex and if he combined it with ice he could make a blizzard. All while doing this Weiss was watching Alexi very careful surprised that he only burn't himself a little bit and didn't freeze entire section of his body.

"Well I think I've learned everything but I got an idea now of what to do with dust I'll be right back" Alexi said while running back to the dorm to grab his weapons and a few materials. "Wait were are you going?" She said. _**"Oh great now he's gone well I guess I'll wait here until he come's back." **_Weiss thought.

Alexi came with his Lennin and Trostky n AK-47 form with a bunch of nuts and bolts, duct tape, a toolbox, and glue. He grabbed some crystal's and started going to work."What exactly are you doing you now dust is highly explosive right you better be careful with that!"Weiss said yelling. "Don't worry ice queen I'm just making a grenade's and a grenade launcher every thing will be." He said nonchalantly. "Wait you're making grenades are you kidding me, have you even made explosives before?!" She said. "No, but I've read book's and understand the basic concepts of engineering and explosives…Ah! There we go now when I combine the two sickles the AK-47 should have grenade launcher. Now I just need to make the ammunition." He said. "Wait you're making dust grenades?" Weiss said, with a puzzled look on her face. "Yeah all I do is I make metal case around the dust and then a I take a litt bit of dust and put a little bit of white to dust to act as a primer, pull the pin and boom, now I have three different type of grenades, I got a incendiary, ice, and an explosive grenade. Now time to test out these bad boy's on the trees." Alexi said filled with glee at his newly made invention..

He fired the incendiary grenade and nearly flew backwards from the kick but it hit it's mark and burnt the tree to a crisp. "Well look's life I'm going to have to add a grip to compensate for the recoil, well let's see what these other thing's can do." He fires the Ice grenade at a tree and it becomes complete covered in ice afterwards he fires the impact grenade and blow's the ice tree into a thousand shattered pieces.

"For the love of dust you could have hurt someone, next time be a little bit more careful!" Weiss said, not showing that she actually was impressed that he was able to make a function grenade launcher and grenade. "Oh don't get our icy filled panties in twist no one was hurt in the making of these grenades besides the trees." Alexi said, jokingly like the annoying infomercial back on his world.

"How vulgar, you 're such a mongrel, you really need to be more careful Yang would kill me if you got hurt in anyway, but I think were done with working with dust forever." Weiss said, feeling like a annoying weight finally was lifted off her shoulder. "Well that's good, I thought you were going to try and teach me those stupid glyph things that you use." Alexi said relived that he wouldn't have to do more training with Weiss. "Their not stupid their a very valuable skill that can help in many situations."Weiss said defensively. "I'm just kidding, I'm sure their very useful in certain combat situations, but that's just not my type of fighting style."

They began to walk back to dorm, but little did Alexi know that he still had to go shopping with Yang. "Their you are most the shop's are closed by now but we can still go shopping thankful." Yang said. "Come on Yang I just want to relax can't we do it tomorrow?"Alexi said, exhausted. "Nope…Now come on let's get going." Yang said, while dragging Alexi to the shopping mall near the dock's of Valve.

* * *

They walked into a store with a bright Neon light that said "Hunters and Huntress" with a giant heart to the right of the sign ."Get in here I'll grab you some clothes' to try on ." Yang said while throwing Alexi into a changing booth. Yang came back handing Alexi a pile of clothes. "Yang this is all underwear I thought I was going to get some real clothes?". Alexi said puzzled.. "Oh shut up and try the stuff on you need clothes for everything we might as well start with the most important piece of clothing" She said huskily.

Alexi began trying on each and every pair of under every single pair was pretty tight but he did like that Yang got him good dark colors. "What's taking you so long I want to see what they look like to." Yang said, aggravated.. "Yang don't come you dare come in." Alexi said hoping that she would listen. She barges in noticing that certain area was happy to see him, "These do look good on you a little bit tight I ca, tell , but they will look a lot better on the floor." Yang says seductively.

"Yang not now I still want to take thing's slow or this whole thing end's, I'm still not happy over you drugging me." He said angry filled in his voice. "Fine, fine jeez you're the first guy I've every dated who actually is trying to keep his hand's off of me. She said. "Well that's because unlike other people I want to make sure a relationship will last that's why I don't rush thing's, by the way how long did those relationships with these other so-called guy's lasted.? "The longest one was a month "She said. "Jeez are you kidding me so you've dated a dozen guy's and all of the relationship's ended in less than a week, why's that? He said. "Well usually I end it because I get tired of the guy or he's usually just only like's me for my body, you're the first one I now who's mouth doesn't drool whenever he see's me and wants' to actually know more about me." Yang says a tinge of heart brokenness came out when she said that they only liked her because of her body and Alexi was able to pick up on it. "Yang I like you all of you not just you're body but your personality, you're funny when you're not making bad pun's, somewhat smart, independent, fun to be around with, and now how to have good time. You're the person I need in my life because it's so hard for me to unwind. " "I love you Alexi, you're the best guy I know who isn't a complete asshole." Yang said filled with loving emotion. "I know you love me, hell you drugged me just have sex with me, if this isn't some kind of crazy, stupid, love then I don't know what is." He said with laughter in his voice. "Now let's get home I need to get some rest for my training with you sister.

* * *

When they finally made it back to the dorm door Yang asked, "So I know you don't want to go that far, but can we at least share the same bed?" Yang say's actually trying to be careful with what she say's for once in the hopes of getting what she wants. "Fine as long as nothing funny happens, hopeful the team is okay with this.." Alexi said ,not showing that he actually was glad to have someone to sleep with him. "Yes, I'm sure they will be I know Ruby will support us at least and I know that I can persuade Blake." She said, triumphantly that she was able to get her way to be able to sleep with her lover.

Yang enters first exclaiming, "So me and Alexi would like know if it's okay if we can share the bed that he made, we promise that nothing funny will go on at night at least while you guy's are home?"

Blake stop's reading her book from lying on her bunk bed and said, "Sure as long as we don't hear any weird noises at night I don't really care." Ruby stopped polishing Crescent Rose and said, "Sure sis I don't mind". Weiss stopped studying and proclaimed, "No there is no way you can do that, isn't their some form of team conduct that prevents them from having this type of elationship anyway."

"Nope their allowed to Ozpin didn't say anything about team members having relationships, and I as team leader approve it also." Ruby said lying, she actually didn't remember what Ozpin said about team conduct."

"Great, you two better be mature about this I don't want to see the same thing I saw this morning happening again." "You won't and if you do you're just jealously that you don't have someone that you can do that same exact thing with." Yang said teasing Weiss. "No I'm not, it just disgusting to see you two nude in the morning." Weiss said. "Yang don't you think you're begin a little bit mean not everyone is able to find person who does the stuff that we do?" You're right Alexi, I'm sorry Weiss but stop trying to put restriction on our relationship's. Yang said apologetically."I accept your apology but just no funny business I don't care what you guy's do while were gone but I want to able to go to bed peacefully."

* * *

After finishing their discussing the girls went and took their shower's while Alexi waited to take the last one. When he saw that all of the girl's Alexi entered the shower and began running the water. Little did Alexi know that Yang began to crept behind.. Alexi began to feel arm's around and said, "What is it Yang you now we can't do anything.". The naked blonde say's, "I know that silly, but that doesn't mean we can't take shower together…Now start soaping my back." "Fine as long as nothing funny happens I guess we will take showers together to." Yang and Alexi began lathering each other's bodies and hair with soap and lotion.

"You're hair look's so different when it's not standing straight up, why do you keep in wave anyway?" She said, filled with curiosity. "Well my hair naturally use to stick straight up when I was younger ,and then I started wearing it down when I got older because my dad teased me about having it straight up and then he teased me about having down, eventually I didn't care and stared wearing it up like a wave because I loved going to the beach when I was young…when my parents were still alive." "Wait you're parent's died?" She said. "I'll explain tomorrow after training with Ruby, I really don't want to about it right now.

Yang decided not to question him further and after finishing their shower they went off to bed.

* * *

A/N If any of you like the story , notice a mistake, or think I didn't make a mistake at all, please review, comment, fav, and follow. I am complete open to any feed back, as long as its constructive, because if I fucked up with grammar or misspelled a word please tell me and I will fix it. If you didn't know I spend at least half the time writing making sure everything sounds right grammatical correct and I hate that no one comment's if I'm doing a good job or not. Also for all of you people begging for a lemon out their if I get 10Pm's or more I'll try to add lemon to the story because it's begin requested by a couple of people. Btw for those of you people wondering the back-story and everything will be explained in the next two chapters most likely about how he came here and what his family was like.

"_Sweet I got a grenade launcher, now i can tactically blow up things." Alexi _


	8. Burning Ursa and Cruel Debates

A/N Here's the finally the back-story for my OC. Don't worry I'll explain how he get's hear after he's done training.

Re-did the back-story an fixed some vocab mistakes.

* * *

Alexi woke up to find himself next to his buxom blonde girlfriend. He decided not to wake her and grabbed his clothes and went to the restroom to dress himself. After he finished getting dressed he noticed Sasha entered the room and had blood on her coat.

"How did you get blood on your mane Sasha you better not have hurt any student's?" He said accusingly. Sasha began nudging her nose outside. "Is the thing that you killed out their?" She counties to nudge him and point her nose at the door.

Alexi walk's outside to see a dead Ursa Cub with half of it's body missing and it's intensities strewn out on the floor. "Sasha good girl you killed an Ursa. Sadly now I'm going to have to clean up the disgusting mess, but it's good to know that you can fight Grimm to." He said as he begins to pet Sasha who purr's in happiness.

"Hey girl's wake up come and see what Sasha brought us." Alexi said with a mischievous grin. All the girl's woke up and saw the half eaten Ursa on their door step.

"How disgusting, this is why you shouldn't keep an Animal their all savages just like the Faunus. " Weiss said filled with disgust.

"Eww entrail's. " Ruby said looking way from the dead Ursa.

"That's cool, looks like Sasha can kill Ursa just like us, that's badass!" Yang said impress by Sasha's kill.

Blake just stared at the thing with indifference but her ear's twitched by Weiss's comment. "So are you going to clean up the mess or not?"

"Yeah I'm going to clean it up I just wanted to show Sasha potential in fighting." Alexi said, then he pulls out one of his red dust grenade's and throw's at the dead Ursa body that begins to be engulfed in flames and smoke.

"What the heck you could of burnt down the whole school with that you dolt." Weiss said filled with aggravation at his actions.

"Oh don't worry Miss icicle in the snow, it was a controlled charge." Alexi said jokingly.

Yang, Blake, and Ruby chuckled in the background.

"Was it really a controlled charge?" Weiss said challenging his the truth of his words . "No, but I know that the grenade doesn't have the potential to burn down the school unless I put a higher concentration of red dust in it. " He said. "God you're so ahhh… how can you be so stupid do you even think before you act?" Weiss said filled with angry. "Yes I do, I think of all of the best possible situations for something and then chose which one is the best and live with the consequences. To be honest I have no regrets this was the fastest way to get rid of the Ursa body and no one got hurt and we got to see a nice little fire show in the morning. " He said confident with his decision and choice of action.

"You're a pyromaniac.". Weiss said. "Why do you think I date Yang , she's got the most fiery personality out their." He said laughing. "Hey I'm not that bad."Yang said taking offense. "Baby, I don't mean it like that, I mean you're strong and independent, and don't take shit from anyone ,which is what I like in a woman." Alexi said comfortingly. "Oh thanks' then., but don't call me baby. Yang said aggravated by him giving her a shitty nickname.

"But seriously no I don't enjoy burning thing's, I do like sitting by campfire and firework's though but who doesn't?" He said.

"You're still a manic then." Weiss said.

"You know a lot of people who were famous philosopher's and inventors were called maniac's by non-believers and in the end they were right and their ideas and inventions are still used and practice today. So I'm fine with begin called a quote on quote manic." He said.

Weiss unable to think of a good response say's, "I'm gong inside to finish my Dust studies' I can't stand one more minute began near this mongrel , have fun training with him Ruby."

"Look's like someone's mad about losing a…" Alexi was about say debate, but Blake covered his mouth with her hand.

"You're only going to angry her more, you know you're right and you don't need to gloat. Besides I'm getting tired of you two arguing even though she is wrong." Blake said then removed her hand from his mouth.

"Fine, I guess I'll stop arguing with her. You know I truly feel bad for her but she doesn't need to be so cold to everyone and could think about thing's on both side's of the spectrum." He said showing remorse and sympathy on his face."

"What do you mean you feel bad for her, she's a spoiled brat who treat's Faunus their some kind of animal!" Blake said in a loud outburst.

Ruby and Yang are taken aback by the her sudden outburst usually Blake is so calm and collective. They unlike Alexi were still blind to knowing that Blake was a Faunus.

"True, true, but you have to understand were she's coming from also. She was raised, surrounded, and seen only the bad that can come out of them because of her father. Most of the Schnee family and it's business partners have killed and public assassinated over Dust by Faunus so it makes sense that she might have a slight hatred towards them. I still have more sympathy for the Faunus but they are in the wrong to. I've seen all of these event's happened on my world, but it was over such a minor thing such as skin color. People would deny them access to restaurants, shop's, and rights just for looking a different color. At first these discriminated people tried violence and that did not yield any results. They then tried peaceful protest's and that did not yield any results either. You see the only way that you can get rid of discrimination with the least amount of death is by peaceful protesting and fighting back by not physically fighting. Sure this method is slower and violence would defiantly be a quicker answer, but it would result in more death on both side's,. Eventually though their will be people on the other side who are in a high seat of power or a large mass of people who will have sympathy for the discriminated people and will draft laws to protect and enable the discriminated people to have the same right's. The only problem with my solution is that it takes years of work to accomplish this goal and the discriminated side face's more pain, trouble, and loss than the other."He said trying to convince Blake to have a little bit of sympathy for the ice queen.

Blake is taken aback by his knowledge expecting him to be less wise then he is. "You have a valid point's their but still is unfair how people like her treat Faunus.' She said trying not to display tear's because she was begin to recall her bad childhood memories.

"True but life is unfair in nature to everyone." He said calmly.

"It must easier for you to say that what have you every experienced." Blake said aggravated over him begin able to say this stuff without experiencing any form of loss t.

"You think I haven't experienced any form of loss . My parents were in a bank robbery when I was fifteen. I had to take care of my self and my ten year old sister for three year's at an adoption center. I had to constantly fend off me and my little sister from the other kid's who would do us harm. The only guide I had in doing this was book's. I had to teach myself everything to provide my sister, how to fight, how to cook, and everything that you had to learn from a school I had to learn myself. Because of this I didn't get the privilege of a social life when I wasn't teaching or fending for my sister I was teaching her everything I know. Furthermore this wasn't easy to because my sister despite me begin so kind to her hated me for some reason and didn't listen to most of the thing's I said. Also to top it off besides us losing our parent's the day that were about to get adopted by rich family guess what happens to me I'm teleported here by some kind of crazy bullshit magic and now my thirteen-year old sister is alone in my cruel world with her new adopted family without me to help her and guide her I any way." Alexi said on the verge of tear's of thinking about his lonely sister and how he can't do anything to help her." Alexi said with saddened face, thinking about his lonely sister and his dead parents.

All while he was saying this he kept on thinking back to his dad's words to prevent himself from crying. He thought back to the words that his dad said when his grandparents, aunt, and uncle died. "_Stop crying son what's lost is lost, mourn for the living and only remember the dead but do not yearn for them to come back because they never will." _He thought.

"I'm, I'm, so sorry. I didn't know." Blake said feeling bad for his predicament and not realizing or bothering to ask where he came from or his life. "Yeah you didn't know. Maybe next time you could think a little bit more or bother to ask people about their life's before jumping to conclusions and only thinking you have the worst end of the stick." He said with daggers in every word.

"I'm so sorry can you forgive me?" Blake say's hoping to stop his angry towards her.

Alexi takes a couple of breathes and regain's his demeanor and said, "You're forgiven ."

"Yeah now why don't you guys kiss and make up" Yang said s teasingly.

"Yaangg that's not appropriate any way's aren't you dating Alexi." Ruby said loudly at her sister.

"I'm fine with if blakey want's to give him a little kiss or do something more." Yang said laughing and hinting at naughty things.

"Yang stop it." Alex trying to hold back a laugh of imaging Blake kissing him.

**_Blake then plant's a kiss on his cheek_**

"What was that for you didn't have to do that Blake." He said blushing.

"I did it for the lol's" Blake said laughing trying to cover up the real reason.

"Oh okay."He said thinking it was all joke.

"Okay while now that this whole thing is over with can we get to weapon's training Alexi." Ruby said.

"Sure I can't wait to test out Lenin and Trotsky. He said.

* * *

**_Ruby began setting up the testing dummies In the Forever Fall's._**

"So you're parent's died when you're young. I know that feeling my mother died when I was really young. By the way didn't you tell us you had sister back in you're world?"

"I didn't find it relevant to talk about. I only worry about thing's that I know that I can 'change so I try my best not to think about her., or else I would be an emotional mess. Funny thing is that I now regret a little that I worry about her because she's probably not worried about me. Anyway I know that there is no way I can go back I asked Ozpin and he said that he's never heard of anything like this happening before. " Alexi said depressed about his situation.

"I'm pretty sure you're sister cares about you more than you think. You probably don't want to talk abou t her t but what did she look like?"

_Alexi start's practicing slicing his sickle's at the test dummies._

"Yeah you're probably right my sister probably does miss me hopeful. Well if you want to know what she looks like she had blond e hair like sandy beaches and ice cold eyes. Also she was about 5"7 and was extremely white because of my dad. Oh and her name was Erin."

_Alexi begins setting up the hunt and trap to practice shooting Lenin and Trotsky._

"Erin that a nice name. What was she like?"Ruby question.

Alexi reloads his gun and switches to grenade and launcher and says, "Well she was pretty shy but was better with people than me. She was extremely childish and would call me silly annoying nick names and the next minute she would become uber serious and start moody at me. Also she had mean kick whenever she was mad she would kick me and I couldn't hit her back because who hits their own little sister."

Alexi finishes' shooting his grenade launcher and says over the load explosion, "Man I love the smell of exploding red dust; I'm surprised I'm this good at shooting gun's. I guess playing Battlefield paid off a bit though this kick on the gun is hard to compensate for."

"Weiss is right you are a pyromaniac a bit." Ruby say's giggling. "But back to you're sister what did she do for fun."

"Well she was an artist ironically was pretty good . sometimes I would help her make clay pottery that we would sell for money that's why I'm so good with my hands."He said with smile.

"That's cool did she ever have an art for guns?" Ruby said filled with curiosity and exicment over all the cool gun designs that were probably on his world

"No, it wasn't average on my world for a girl to make guns. He said laughing at the thought his sister making a gun blueprint.

"Oh okay well now that you're warmed up do want to get to the real fighting?" She said tired of waiting so long.

"Yeah don't go easy on me…Oh she's gone.' He said seeing a trail of rose petal.

"_Well I better get into a good position she going to start sniping at me any minute." _He thought as he got into battle stance and waited for her to fire her sniper so that he could gather triangulate her location.

**_Alexi hears a bullet whiz by him and nearly it cut's part of his hair._**

"What the hell ruby you could have killed me. You told me not to go easy I'm not going to kill but you should start dodging I recommend." Ruby yelled from far away.

"_You made a mistake now Ruby. If you have the element of surprise you never reveal your location. _He thought, as he brought out Lenin and Trotsky and fired his grenade launcher at a tree.

"_How did he find me so fast?" _Ruby thought, as the tree that she was using for sniping was burning. She jumps done only to see that Alexi is already their waiting for her.

"Now the real fun begins." Alexi said with a benevolent grin.

Ruby strike first appearing almost like a blur, using her Crescent Rose and her speed to build up enough momentum to do a spin attack on Alexi.

Alexi expecting the attack blocks the incoming barrage and force of the scythe but wastes most of his energy in doing so. Knowing that he need's to regain his strength he tries running away only to be met again by Ruby and has Lenin knock out of his hand.

"_Shit shit, what am I going to do now. Think Alexi damn it, come on you remember watching the show with you're sister don't you. I got it have to find the button that she uses to extend Crescent Rose press it and it will deactivate into a smaller form giving me time to strike."_ He thought desperately trying to think of a weak spot.

Alexi prepares for another attack he block's the attack but is badly against Ruby with one hand trying to prevent his weapon from begin knocked out of his hand again.

"_Where is it shouldn't their be like some damn red button. Wait where's the best place to hide something in plain sight". _He thought while having his arm feel like his muscle are begin stretched by the weight of Crescent Rose bearing down on Trotsky.

Alexi with his other hand flailing mange's to barely push the button that transform's Crescent Rose back into its standard form.

Ruby taken aback the sounded loss of the weight of Crescent Rose in it full from in her hand drops the weapon and fall on her back.

Alexi seeing his chance to strike in his confusion rushes to Ruby side and place's Trotsky on Ruby neck.

"Look's like I win". Alexi said with grin. (Lol just realized that rhymes.)

"No you didn't I was going easy on you." Ruby said with a pouty face at the fact that he was able to beat her. "Anyways it's unfair you already now my fighting part of my fighting style from this so called show that was on your world. Now move that thing away from me you could decapitate someone's head off with how sharp I made I made it."

Alexi removes Trotsky from her neck and gives her hand back up. "Sorry about bragging, I'm just at surprised that I was able to hold my own but I know you're going easy on me. I still have much to learn I know and you took away must of my endurance with that spin attack, If I didn't know where the button was to deactivate Crescent Rose you would have beaten me."

"It's okay, we're still going to need to work on you're fighting stance and making you faster though. Also when I saw you shooting Lenin and Trotsky your aim was off and you were holding the gun wrong.

"Well that's no surprise I excepted to make those mistakes but in a month or two I'll probably be as good as you guys."

'We'll see." Ruby said.

"_Man he gives himself less credit then he knows. Not that many people are able to block Crescent Rose two times in a row. What he lack's speed and endurance he sure does make up for thinking and analyzing his adversary in a quick amount of time." _Ruby thought.

"Let's get back to the dorm you're going to need sleep for your training with Aura and Semblances with Blake. By that way we have classes and lunch with Team JNPR tomorrow, but I'm taking a guess you already now about them." She said.

"Yeah I now them already. By the way don't tell them I come from another world or know about some of the future events. Ozpin only currently wants our Team to know the information of our origin and Ozpin forbids me from revealing any future information. If their curious about my origin tell them to talk to Ozpin. He said as they walked back to the dorms." He said.

"Fine, I don't like all this clocks and daggers though, by the way how much do you know?" Ruby said.

"Not much most of the stuff has already happened I'll tell you when everything I knows over." He said.

"How long will that take?" She said.

" Let's just say that by the end of the month I'll have no idea what's going to happen next to our team or Jaune team. " He said.

* * *

"_You loved it when I pet you ears don't you Sasha" Alexi said._

_Sasha purrs while Blake is staring at Alexi petting her._

"_Damn that leopard is lucky, I bet that feels good to be have her ears scratch like that" Blake thought as she went back to reading her Ninjas of Love._

* * *

A/N: So if you didn't realize I'm allowing my charters to know about all future events of what happened to Ruby team in Volume One. But, when events in season two happen and future he will be as blind to the upcoming events that as his team But don't worry while this story will be mostly following Canon their will be AU bits too it too. Such as him having to deal with for now an unnamed person who brought him into this world and interactions with Team JNPR. Btw no it's not Cinder who's bringing him into this world. I created an OC villain that you guys and gals will love. Last but certainly not lest don't forget to leave a review, follower, or fav if you think i did a good job or want to see more of the story.


	9. Semblances

AN: Sorry for not updating in such a long time but school works been a cyka (russain for bitch) lately. Btw all the people reading the story please leave a review commenting about anything good or wrong with the story it makes me update faster and help improves the quality of my story. Btw sorry for the short chapter.

(If you didn't know Blake's semblance is called Shadow.)

* * *

"Come on Alexi wake up you lazy bum we're going to train in Forever Fall." Blake said

Alexi gets out of the bed still tired as all hell, "Can't we wait I'm still tired from training with Ruby." He said with a yawn.

"No we got to get this done while classes haven't started." She said.

"But everyone else is asleep why can't we get it done afterwards?" He said.

"Because I have homework and other things to do like reading my book." She said.

"Fine, you don't have homework though you just want to get back to reading your ecchi novel don't you?" He said questioningly.

"No…I, I have lots of homework from Professor Oobleck that I have to do." She said with a blush

"Yeah I bet you have lots homework you have do in your alone time with your book." He said with a laugh.

Blake noticing what he was implying blushes, "I see Yang's starting to rub off on you." She said, putting emphasis on the word rub and off.

"Touche, now that we're done joking around lets get to training." He said seriously.

* * *

_Blake gathered up a bunch of random items and placed them done in the middle of the forest. _

"What's all of this random crap for?" He said confused.

"It's not crap and sine we don't know what your semblances is were going to have to focus on everything now focus on that rock." She said demandingly.

_Alexi concentrates really hard on the rock only to have it not be lifted up or change in any way or form. _

"Damn it." He said frustrated that nothing happened.

"Hey it's not that easy and semblances are broad subject. Not one or two are rarely alike, so It might take awhile before we find which when is your own.

"Well that's comforting so we might be here all day you saying?" Alexi said sarcastically

"Sadly yes, but I think you'll get the hang of it quick." Blake said reassuringly

"Now try the rest of the elements and then will move on to the physical semblances if we don't find yours."

_Alexi tries to move the water only to have nothing happen, he tries this again on ever element only to see nothing happening. _

"Well that's great looks like I'm not avatar." He said with a laugh.

"Who's avatar…never mind now try to imagine lifting up a rock or running really fast?" She said.

_Alexi runs only to see that his pace is not improving and is not able to lift up the 200 pound rock._

"Okay well I'm running out of ideas, why don't you close you're eyes and tell if you feel anything around you." Blake said

"Why should I do that?"He said.

"Well most people find their semblance by closing their eyes and finding the part of them or something that they can control." Blake said

"Okay, you better not try anything funny while my eyes are closed."

"I won't do anything it's not like I have any desire to do anything." Blake said surprised by his accusation.

_Alexi closes, only to feel darkness around him."This is silly, I probably don't even have a semblance knowing my luck. Wait what's that flame I see. I feel as if I can add to it or put it out. I'll try adding to it first and open my eyes to see what happened."_

Blake began to feel strengthen as if something had empowered her. "_Maybe that's his semblance to empower others" _She thought.

Alexi opens eyes only to notice that anything had changed and said, "Damn it did anything happen when I was gone?"

"No, but I feel stronger oddly." Blake said.

"Maybe I did something to your Semblance why don't you try using Shadow.

Blake begins to make clones of her self but stats to feel as if she has control over multiple objects.

"That's weird the clones feel different" Blake stated.

"Here why don't I attack one of them and see what happens." Alexi said pulling out his two sickles

He swipes at the clone only to see it not dissipate but have gash appear on the thing.

"Ow that hurt" Said the clone of Blake.

"Wait did the clone just talk? Blake did you make it talk?" Alexi said puzzled.

"Well I guess you have the ability to alter peoples strengthen peoples semblances instead of me only creating shadow clones I actually create real clones of myself." All of the blake said in synch.

"Okay this is too weird I'm going to stop my semblance now." Alexi stated.

_He focuses on the flame again but instead of weaking it he shut it off complete. "Oh shit what did I just do." Alexi thought _

Blake clones all disappeared and she felt weakened as if a part of her was missing, "Alexi what did you do?"She said.

"I think I might of just put out your semblance, but don't worry I'll fix it." He said not knowing if he actually could fix the problem.

After awhile he was finally able to give Blake back her semblance.

"So I guess your semblance is to put out or strength other peoples semblances, that's a good skill to have."Blake said stating the obvious.

"Thanks, but think I could only do it to one person at a time I tried adding my power to other flames that I saw when my eyes were closed but was unable to put them out or add to them." He said.

"Well that's too bad but in a one fight or when were fighting together as a team you're skill will be extremely helpful." She said encouragingly.

"Thanks again, but this makes me useless when fighting multiple enemies without a team." He said disappointed at himself.

"That's the whole reason why you have a team silly, we will always be at you're side to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Blake said showing a surprising sense of humor she didn't realize that she was only making things worse.

"Yeah that's me the person who can't do anything alone?" Alexi said filled with depression.

"Together we stand dived we all fall." Blake said.

"What is this a marvel movie?"He said laughing, yet feeling a little bit better because what she said was true.

"What's marvel?" Blake said.

"Nothing important, but thanks for what you said I feel better now, so why don't we start practice using aura?" Alexi said filled with confidence.

_Blake and Alexi spent the rest of the teaching him how to use aura to heal, defend, and attack opponents and oneself. _ _Then they walked back to their first class with the rest of the team which was history with Team JNPR and Team CRDL in Bartholomew Ooblecks class _

* * *

_"I wonder how my semblances affects other members of the teams?" Alexi Mouratov _

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter will try to update as soon as possible. Btw don't forget to leave a review or check out my Best of RWBY Community which has an archive 150 stories. If i don't update for awile its probably because i'm trying to make the interactions between JNPR and CRDL sound good. Also for all of the people wondering who brought him into RWBY that will explained in the next chapter and before you ask no unlike other stories its not Cinder. _


End file.
